the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Aeviternity
Location Clan Aeviternity can be found high up in the Focal Point; so high that its rate of meteor impacts and alien encounters is astronomical, even by Focal Point standards. Instead of taking this as an inconvenience, the dragons of Aeviternity embrace this unusual situation. S.T.A.R.S With the mutual agreement of all the original residents, the S.T.A.R.S (Spatial and Temporal Alien Refugee Sanctuary) Program was opened. On many an occasion, the meteors and space debris that rain down upon the focal point bring something extra with them. These alien lifeforms are often disoriented and confused. Aeviternity's S.T.A.R.S Program offers them safe refuge, and offers help acclimating to the planet. Some fallen find a home within the clan, others find a new clan once they have mastered the skills needed to survive on an alien world. Currently, Aeviternity boasts the largest population of Crystal Stars, a species born from crystalline meteors, of any clan in Sornieth. Attitude Although newer and non-arcanite clan members tend to display some wariness, most of the dragons of Aeviternity have become accustomed to unusual guests, and strange quirks or questions are not to be judged. This does not, however, mean that aliens have completely lost all of their novelty, especially to the more curious members of the clan. New visitors are often greeted by a slew of questions from over-eager scientists and curious hatchlings. This group is usually quickly dispersed with a terse reminder from the clan leader, Azieona, that the new-comers should be given room to adapt before they are forced into uncomfortable social situations. This open minded attitude has extended not just to the alien residents, but to all new clanmates, allowing for a safe home for many outcasted dragons and other species. Leadership As matriarch Azieona heads clan leadership, however she does so with the guidance of a small council of advisors. Aevi, the clan seer, and Algareth, Azieona's mate, head this council, along with help from Aevi's mate, who represents the alien population, and some other high ranking clan members. Roles Although some of the dragons have a role outside of study, the clan is almost entirely made up of scholars, and since some of the higher ranked dragons are pacifists, there are only enough fighters to ensure the clan is safety. The clan believes they cannot afford unnecessary conflict and violence, considering their unusual residents, and are often hesitant to allow any new dragons known for a quick temper or a passion for war. Should a dominance battle arise, the clan will send out dragons to assist the Arcanist, but they leave with the intent to aid in research, not combat other flights. Members The canon members of Aeviternity are as follows: * Azieona * Algareth * Aevi * Theta * Cinder * Mae * Ghost * Vykos * Xenera * Evriene * Papaya * Vollique * Briare * Lovelace * Verrill * Dendarix * Gynanth * Honey * Fiddler * Unnamed * Renneth * Capella * Tevra * Athlenom * Tryl * Karma * Rachyain * Carnistelle * Tylink * Flerastera * Allister * Magnus * Marrow * Illis * Reshiem * Ronneck * Austar * Andra * Zuko * Gallifrey * Fortune * Galtero * Ichiko Category:Venerable Lair Category:Arcane